Gallentia
Gallentia was known as one of the principle worlds of the Gallenti Freehold within the Engstrom Trust. Originally founded as an agricultural colony world of Mimtara, the employee/slaves on the planet revolted against the Mimtar mega-corporations and began what would essentially become the Gallenti Pirates to combat the greed of overseeing companies. The world was considered the homeworld to the Gallenti Humans. Due to its distance from major trade routes and being located in an area known as a frontier, Gallentia has been mostly left alone. The Republic had some interest in Gallentia and the other planets of the Freehold, but was deemed unimportant due to the isolation of the area. Aside from the conflicts with the Mimtar, the Gallenti were ignored by the Empire as long as they didn’t interfere with Imperial affairs. The Farsan Alliance acted as a watchdog over Gallentia and the Freehold but this was minimal due to limited resources. History Gallentia was the first planet to be colonized by the Mimtar corporation, Zedmez Conglomerate, within the Belhov Sector. The initial plan was for the world to become an agri-world ripe for food production. While temperatures and weather on the world were very hospitable to the colonists, Zedmez treated the colonists as a slave labor force, making them live in deplorable conditions. Eventually, the colonists/workers rebelled against the Mimtar and started a conflict known as the Gallenti Revolt, which lasted fifty years. During the years of the revolt, the colonists resorted to piracy in order to gain supplies. As customs developed, the colonists began to fashion a culture on Gallentia centered on the codes of piracy that they formed. Eventually, the Gallenti Pirates, or the Gallenti Brethren, came to exist due to this. When the yoke of the Mimtar was cast off, the Gallenti spread out to other worlds in the area, forming the Gallenti Freehold, with Gallentia being seen as the center of the territory. The Galactic Republic sent in ambassadors to attempt to keep the Gallenti in check, but the duty ultimately fell on the Farsan Alliance, which was severely lacking resources to combat the Freehold’s pirate fleets. By the time of the waning days of the Republic, Gallentia had all but separated its self from the decaying government. As the Clone Wars erupted, Gallentia and the Freehold used the opportunity to plunder the corporations across the trade routes of the Inner Rim, boosting Gallentia to a period of fortune that hadn’t been seen before. By the end of the Clone Wars, Gallentia was able to defend its self from anything short of a full planetary invasion. The Imperial bureaucracy viewed Gallentia to be a very minimal threat and left the area alone, mostly due to its isolation and location. As long as the Brethren left Imperial interests alone, the Empire left the Freehold alone. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Temperate Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Plains, Forests Length of Day: 28 Standard Hours Length of Year: 388 Local Days Sapient Species: Humans, Various Species Starport: 1 Stellar class, 5 Limited Services Population: 28.3 Million Planet Function: Colony, Agriculture Government: Local Constabulary, Gallenti Pirate Lords Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Foodstuffs Major Imports: Luxury Items, Tech System: Gallenie Star: Gallenie Category:Planets Category:Planets of the Engstrom Trust